The 30th Hunger Games: Temptation Zone
by aktkatniss
Summary: This is the 30th year of the Hunger Games and Head Gamemaker Cynthia Thimble has a few bitter-sweet surprises for the tributes. Read as the tributes face each Temptation Zone in this arena. Rated "T" because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Preparing

**A/N: This is my very first story so please leave reviews to make my writing better! I took ideas for tributes from my family, so I guess this is a SYOT? **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Hunger Games, but I do own the plot to this story. **

Head Gamemaker, Cynthia Thimble had been working on this game ever since the last one ended. She was normally up till all hours perfecting her idea; she did this for months. Now, after months of preparation she was finally ready to show President Snow what her big idea was.

Her inspiration came from a video of the children from one of the districts fighting over a piece of stale bread. "Temptations," was the only description she told him before handing him the blueprints.

The arena would be broken into five parts, each containing a resource to help the tributes survive. The first section would be food; the second would be shelter; the third would be family communication; the fourth would be weapons; and the last would be spare clothing.

"Why give them the extra items?" Snow asked.

"Instead of just having one bloodbath, the tributes will only have those places to find shelter and supplies, so they will have to fight each other constantly," She replied.

"What will become of the Cornucopia?" Snow asked.

"There will still be a Cornucopia," she said while still thinking of a way to tell him without giving her surprise away. "There will just be a little surprise to the unfortunate tributes who decide to go in there," she said maniacally.

* * *

"Cynthia! Cynthia! I have the list of tributes!" One of the other gamemakers reported,

"Well don't just stand there! Give it to me!" She screamed. She was just so excited to finally start the games, so everyone could see her arena.

**District 1 (Luxury)**

M- Antony Royal (18)

F- Diamond Gemstone (18)

**District 2 (Masonry)**

M- Mason "Maze" Arrow (17)

F- Terra Nova (18)

**District 3 (Technology) **

M- Aaron Joba (14)

F- App Device (12)

**District 4 (Fishing)**

M- Gilligan Sea (18)

F- Serena Waters (17)

**District 5 (Power) **

M- Dash Screw (15)

F- Bolt Chord (14)

**District 6 (Transportation) **

M- Alexander "Alex" Man (16)

F- Samantha "Sam" Porter (18)

**District 7 (Lumber)**

M- Acton Axel (15)

F- Fiona Denison (16)

**District 8 (Textiles)**

M- Clark Manshaw (17)

F- Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGray (16)

**District 9 (Grain)**

M- Oakley Brown (14)

F- Ciara "Scythe" Warner (13)

**District 10 (Livestock)**

M- Colt Runner (16)

F- Mary Runner (12)

**District 11 (Agriculture)**

M- Sean DeBlue (15)

F- Sky Blue (16)

**District 12 (Coal) **

M- Cole Case (15)

F- Melody Jay (13)

**A/N: I REALLY hope you liked it! I hope to get the next chapter up in a few days. So till then, BYE!**


	2. Reapings for Districts 1, 2, and 3

**A/N: This is the first Chapter **

**District 1**

It was Diamond's big day; her last chance to volunteer for the Reaping. It was her year and no one was about to take that from her. Diamond had been training for the Hunger Games ever since she could walk. Everyone in the District knew not to challenge Diamond because if she did, she would destroy you.

Last year when Diamond first wanted to volunteer for the games, her trainer at the Academy said that she wasn't ready, so Diamond took the machete she was holding and started going after her trainer. It took four male trainers to pry her away from her trainer, and the trainer never returned.

She ended up not being able to volunteer for the Reaping last year because she had restraints on, but nothing would stop her this year.

"Diamond!" yelled her mother, "It's your big day and I don't want you to be late!" Her parents were overjoyed that she was volunteering this year; they always wanted fame and fortune.

"Ok mom! Just give me a minute!" Diamond yelled back annoyed. The last thing she did before leaving her room was put on a locket with a little surprise for the arena inside.

* * *

Antony was ready. In fact he was more than ready, he was ecstatic to finally be able to go into the arena and avenge his brother and sister who died in the arena. They both died the same type of death- betrayed by their alliances. Antony swore he would not make the same mistake.

After his sibling's deaths, his parents didn't even care. "We wanted children who could win," they explained to Antony. "And you are going to be that child."

Antony was unsure about it at first, but after thinking about it for years, their belief became his.

Before leaving his house for the Reaping, Antony took a quick glance of the family portrait taken years ago and said to out loud, "I will not make the same mistakes as you guys; I will win, for you."

* * *

At the Reaping Diamond was standing next to a bunch of girls in the 18 year old section. She, of course, was not included in the conversation, but she didn't want to be anyway. All she could think about was getting to the stage faster than anyone else, and she had to get there in 6 in. heels too!

Just when Diamond was starting to complain about the escort being late, someone said, "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds b ever in your favor." The Reaping was starting.

Antony was in his little world when the escort said, "Ladies," but she was intercepted by Diamond yelling and running to the stage screaming at the top of her lungs, "I VOULNTEER!"

Antony knew Diamond from the Training Centre as the girl who almost killed her trainer with a machete, not a very good reputation around the District. Worst of all she gave a speech.

"I AM going to win the 30th Hunger Games! I WILL be Victor! No one will stand in my way!" she yelled into the mic.

"Yay! Determination, I love it! Now for the boys," the weird lady with the blue wig said.

"I VOLUNTER," yelled Antony. "I am in this to win it!" he said once on the stage. Everyone knew not to challenge either of them; they were vicious.

"Shake hands," the escort said, but when Antony reached out to Diamond, she didn't take it.

**District 2**

_Day seven of the 24__th__ Hunger Games only five tributes remain. Twelve-year old Mason was watching the Hunger Games with his younger sister Michelle. Their brother Mark was in these games and their father and mother were his mentors. He was for sure to win, he was the son of two Victors after all. Mark was the only one awake in the arena. He then got a parachute and a bottle of slow-acting poison with a not from his dad saying "Win." He went around and poisoned his competitors in their sleep. He became Victor._

Mason's parents want him and his sister to be just like them and his brother Mark, Victors. Mason always loved to watch the Hunger Games and was ecstatic to hear that he was going to volunteer for them when he was of age.

"Maze, you're going to be late for the Reaping! I know it isn't your year to volunteer, but you still have to go," his mother told him. Maze just didn't want to wait another year though. No one knew what he was planning, and he would be surely scolded by his trainer for doing so, but he was going to volunteer this year.

He quickly slicked back his black hair and bolted out the door. He was ready to volunteer, he was ready to follow his parents' legacy; he would bring even more pride to the Arrow family because he would be victorious.

* * *

Terra was sitting in the room that she shared with her two half-sisters. She wasn't thinking about what she was about to do, or if anyone would challenge her for it, she was just sitting. Her mom had known that once she told Terra about her father she would want to be in the games, and she was right.

Terra's father had won his Hunger Games and got her mom pregnant just before his victory tour. Terra never met her father, though. He had been shot by one of the civilians in District 6. Her mother was devastated, but she still had a baby on the way, so she had to be strong.

Now, at age 18, his daughter would enter the Hunger Games and pick her family up out of the poverty line and win the Games. She was not nervous. She was, after all, the daughter of a Victor.

* * *

Right before Maze entered the Reaping Zone his mother came up to him and said, "I am so proud of you sweetie for not overreacting about not being hand-picked to volunteer this year. I know that you will do it next year though. Good Luck."

While his mom talked to him, Maze felt a tinge of guilt about not telling her he _was_ going to volunteer and that no one would stop him, but he still never told her. Just as she finished talking to him the escort for that year ascended the stage.

"Welcome to the District 2 Reaping for the 30th Hunger Games!" the audience let out a huge round of applause. "I can see we are all eager to start, so first, the girls!"

"I VOLUNTER!" multiple girls screamed simultaneously. Terra was one of those girls, but instead of taking the main way to get to the stage, she took the back way. When she was on the stage, she could see the other girls staring back at her angrily. Terra didn't care though, she had been the smart one and took the long way to avoid conflict.

"I think we have a volunteer! What is your name?" the escort asked.

"Terra," Terra said, "Terra Nova, daughter of the late Victor Titus Nova! I will win the Hunger Games; even though I look small and frail, I am a fighter!" It was true, Terra was a scrawny thing with short brown hair, but she was a heck of a fighter with a mace.

"Now for the," she was interrupted by Maze.

"I VOLUNTER AS TRIBUTE!" he screamed, but he was not going to get to the stage without a fight.

"You twerp! I was hand-picked to be the tribute this year!" said a very muscular 18 year old. Maze didn't care though. He just reached up and latched his hands around the boy's neck and twisted. He was dead within that minute.

"NOW YOU SEE NOT TO MESS WITH MAZE ARROW! I WILL BE VICTOR AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" he screamed into the microphone when he was finally on the stage.

**District 3**

Aaron thrashed in his sleep. All he could think about was the Reaping and his younger brother Harriet. It was Harriet's first year and he had to apply for tesserae. Aaron had to also, but it was different for Harriet; Harriet had Autism.

Aaron's father didn't care at all about Harriet or Aaron, and they didn't have a mother who cared about them either; she died while giving birth to Harriet. Their father still beats Harriet every day over that. Before Harriet was born their father was a nice caring father, but now he is just a mean alcoholic who abuses his children.

He just kept telling himself that everything was going to be fine; Harriet would not be Reaped and neither would he, but in the back of his mind he thought that everything would not be ok. _At least if Harrison or I was Reaped, we would be free from our horrible life._

* * *

App was sitting at her kitchen table in her mansion eating a luxury breakfast like always. She always had plenty of food, a warm bed to sleep in, the finest silk pajamas to wear, and she never had to think about being Reaped. She had a perfect life. Her parents were rich and she never had to apply for tesserae.

"Are you ready for the Reaping App?" her father asked her.

"Of course I am! I didn't have to apply for tesserae and I only have my name in the bowl one time. There is no way I could be Reaped, and if I was, the statistics would not be right at all!"

Her father just laughed. He knew that App was smart, but she really researched the Reaping and the odds of a twelve year-old being Reaped? "Well it's time to get going App. Go brush you hair and your sister will walk you to the Reaping. We will meet you there. Ok?"

"Ok dad. See you later." Her sister was 17 and she had been eligible for Reaping for years, and was never Reaped, so what was the odds of her being Reaped on her first year? She went up to her room and brushed her auburn hair and put her glasses on; she was no nervous at all.

* * *

At the Reaping, App's sister Software walked her to her designated section for 12 year-olds and wished her good luck. "You know, if you were ever Reaped, I'd volunteer for you," Software told her. App just hugged her and said, "Thank you."

Just then the escort for District 3 came out in a neon yellow tux, and it took every ounce of App's energy to not burst into laughter. Just when she thought she was calming down, the escort read the name on the slip of paper, "App Device."

App was totally shocked. Her? She was only 12, how could she be Reaped? "Software! Software! You said you'd volunteer if I was Reaped! You promised!" App yelled, but Software never volunteered.

Aaron was observing App crying on stage but snapped out of his trance just in time to hear the boy's name. "Harriet Joba," the escort announced. Aaron was out of his place and running onto the stage as soon as he head the name. "I VOLUNTEER!" he screamed.

They shook hands and were whisked away by Peacekeepers into the Hall of Justice.

**A/N: Done with District 1, District 2, and District 3's Reapings! After all of the Reapings are over, I will have a poll on the favorite tribute. I really hoped you like it. Chapter 3 should be up by tomorrow or Sunday by the latest. But for now BYE! **


	3. Reapings for Districts 4, 5, and 6

**A/N: This will be the second chapter of Reapings and I want to just tell you that I will be putting up a poll on favorite tribute after the last chapter of Reapings. I hope to get them all done today because I want to get to the goodbyes soooo badly! So Enjoy!**

**District 4**

"Dad, do I really have to volunteer? You know that I never even wanted to join the Career Academy," Serena told her dad. It was true, her mom put her in the Academy when she was 11 because she was fascinated by the games and wanted a Victor in the family. He mother did this without her father's consent.

"Honey, you know I have no say in this. Your mother already told me that if you didn't volunteer for the games we were to kick you out of the house and let you live on the streets," her father told her sadly. He loved his daughter with all his heart and did not want her to go into the games and risk her life, but he had no choice, his wife was a very powerful woman

"Dad, before the Reaping I think I'm going to go to the Career Academy and take one more look at it. Just in case," Serena said. She knew that she was good with a trident and was very particular about her allies, but she didn't know how far that would get her in the Games.

"Ok Serena. I have no doubt in my mind that you won't win," her dad told her. He then kissed the top of her head and rowed back to shore.

Once she made it to the Career Academy Serena kept telling herself _I can do this. I will volunteer and I will be the very first victor of the Waters family. _Even when she was walking home, she continued to tell herself this. She finally made up her mind.

She ran to her bedroom without saying a word to her family and put on her nicest sea green dress that went down to her knees, brushed her long hair back into a high ponytail, and put on the bracelet her mom gave her for her birthday. She would volunteer and win or die making her parents proud.

* * *

Gilligan was at his little two bedroom house he shared with all nine of his siblings. It was Reaping day; this is the day I will pull my brothers out of poverty, this is the beginning of it.

When Gilligan's father left his mother after they fell below the poverty line, Gilligan's mom went insane. For years she was like that, then one day she just killed herself. She left her ten children to fend for themselves without a father or a mother. Gilligan, being the oldest, stepped up and took the responsibility of taking care of his younger brothers.

"_I will take care of you guys. I don't care what it'll take, but I will do it," he told his brothers after their mom died. _He got to work; he worked on multiple boats to scrounge up enough money to keep his family alive. Then, walking home from school one day, the Career Academy of District 4 got his attention. "The Hunger Games. Exactly! That is what I'll do to keep my brothers alive!" he said out loud. Gilligan didn't have enough money to join the Academy though, so he taught himself how to wield a harpoon with great precision, he taught himself what parts of the body were "death points."

So here he was today. The Reaping of the 30th Hunger Games. He was ready, but was he really? Was he ready to leave his brothers for what seems like forever to risk his life against all trained killers? He didn't know, but he was willing to try.

* * *

Walking to the Reaping Gilligan was holding the hands of his twelve year-old brothers, Fin and Wave, it was their first Reaping. Fin then asked Gilligan, "Gill, do you really have to go? We will miss you so much. Do you not want to stay with us like mom?"

Gilligan was very hurt that Fin would think that he was like his mother for leaving them. But he still replied, "Yes, Fin, I have to go, but I am not leaving forever like mom. I will come back, I will always come back."

Meanwhile waiting in the 17 year-old girls section, Serena was trying to look for the boy who would be her competitor this year. _People said he was a tall blonde guy who didn't go to the Academy. Who could that be?_ Serena was very anti-social, so she didn't know many people in town, especially older people.

"Welcome to the 30th Hunger Games!" said the plump short lady in purple. "Let's get started, I know you all are very anxious! As usual, ladies first!"

"Oceania," but that was as far as she got before Serena screamed at the top of her lungs, "I VOLUNTEER!"

"We have a volunteer! What is you name sweetie?" she asked excitedly.

"Serena Waters," Serena said.

"Well congratulations! Are you ready to find out who your opponent is going to be?" the escort asked rhetorically.

But before the escort even got to the bowl Gilligan yelled, "I VOLUNTEER!"

"Shake hands you two," the escort said. They shook and then were lead inside with cries of joy and cries of despair following them.

**District 5**

"Mom, can you brush my hair for me?" Bolt asked.

"Sure Bolt," said her mother. She would always love to brush Bolt's hair when she was little, but she never let her. Now Bolt didn't really have a choice; she was paralyzed.

When Bolt was twelve, she was working at her father's power plant. She had always worked there since she was ten. Then all of the sudden, she heard a loud crash and sirens going off; a meltdown was going on. When her father found her in the workspace he immediately threw her out the nearest window. Just after he threw her, the plant blew up; she was paralyzed and her father was dead.

Even though she had a disability, she was still not exempted from the Reaping, so her mom always prays that she is not Reaped.

"Mom, what if I get Reaped? I won't be able to run, climb, or do anything; I would be Bloodbath for sure!" Bolt said sadly.

"No, sweetie, you will not be Reaped. You only have your name in three times. Even if you do get Reaped people will feel pity on you and volunteer. I'm sure about that."

"I wish Electra wasn't nineteen! If I got Reaped she would definitely volunteer for me, but now she can't," Bolt explained.

"Bolt, listen to me," her mother said sternly, "you will not get Reaped! I swear to you. It is like a one in a million chance of _you_ getting Reaped!"

With that Bolts mother pushed her out of the house. _Just get this over with, _Bolt thought.

* * *

_Hydra and Dash had been together for as long as they could remember; they were best friends as children, then one day when they were on the playground when they were 8, Dash kissed Hydra. They have been together ever since._

Hydra and Dash were walking to the Reaping when Dash stopped Hydra in her tracks, got down on one knee, and proposed. "Hydra, I love you so much and I do not want to live a day more without you. Will you marry me?" Dash asked.

Hydra was shocked; they were so young, what could have possessed him to ask? "No. I'm so sorry! I love you too Dash, but we're so young! Ask me again when we are a little older, I'm sure the answer will change by then," Hydra said.

Dash ran away to his designated spot among the fifteen year-old boys and stood there ready to burst out in tears. Dash was devastated; _she said no. I thought she loved me. _Just then the Reaping started.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" the tall lady in neon yellow said. Then the usual video about the Dark Days was shown; everyone nearly dozed off during it. "Now, for the girls!"

That feeling was back in Bolt's stomach; what if she was Reaped? "Bolt Chord" Bolt erupted into tears; it was her!

"Where are you? Come to the stage!" the escort said impatiently. She hadn't realized that Bolt was in a wheelchair and couldn't walk. Then two Peacekeepers came out of the fourteen year old girl section carrying the crying Bolt in her wheelchair up the stage. The escort was shocked to see this paralyzed girl in a wheelchair being Reaped. "Well onto the boys!" she said hurriedly

"Wire Plug," the escort announced, but then something very unusual happened in the mind of Dash. _She doesn't love me; why should I stay here? _

"I volunteer!" screamed Dash. Right after he said that he heard an eruption of cries; it was Hydra.

"NO! DASH, PLEASE DON'T GO!" she called. Dash immediately regretted volunteering, but now he was on the stage and couldn't take it back. He was going in the Hunger Games.

**District 6**

"Wake up Sam. It's Reaping day; you know what else is today?" Trent, Samantha's fiancé asked.

"What Trent?" Sam snapped back. She didn't like being woken up early ever. "I just want to go back to sleep!"

"Well you can't 'cause today is your last Reaping and our wedding day!" Trent said obviously excited. They were planning to elope secretly after the Reaping because Sam's parents didn't approve of Trent because he was a year older that her.

Trent was playing with Sam's long chestnut brown hair when Sam sat up slowly and said, "Yeah." She was looking forward to getting this Reaping over with, but the Reaping was at twelve and it was only 6 am. "I still don't understand why I have to get up so early though."

"One, your parents don't know you're here. Two, I wanted to stay with you for the longest time before the Reaping. Three, I wanted you to make breakfast." Trent said.

"I do make a really good omelet, but if you woke me up so early just to tell me to go home 'cause of my parents, you aren't getting one." She said playfully. On her way out the door of Trent's house, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I'll meet you on the front steps of the Justice Hall after the Reaping. Love you." With that, she left.

* * *

"Dude, are you seriously going to volunteer?" Wrench, Alex's best friend asked.

"Yes, it's my only way out of here. After the Reaping, my trial is going on and I frankly do not want to spend my whole life in prison for something I didn't even do." Alex said. When Alex was thirteen, he was charged with kidnapping a five year old girl and killing her. His trial was set for his fifth Reaping; that day was today.

"If you die then what am I going to do?" Wrench asked.

"I am sure you will go on without me; if I live or die, at least I escape prison. As a Victor, you are practically exempted from all punishments in the District. Rumor has is that once a District 1 prisoner volunteered one year, won, and all of his charges against him were dropped!" Alex told his friend, but Wrench wasn't convinced.

"Whatever Alex, do what you want! I don't really care if you live or die in the Hunger Games if you are stupid enough to volunteer!" Wrench said back bitterly.

"It is time to go to the Reaping. Start heading to the front gate of the prison to await transport," the person on the speaker said.

* * *

"Where were you this morning around six Samantha?" Sam's father asked while walking to the Reaping.

"I was wondering around town, looking at new frying pans." Sam replied coolly; she had been lying to her parents for years about where she had been.

"Samantha, I suggest you tell us the truth; we know you were not wondering town this morning," her mom said.

"Mom, I am not lying. I was just looking for new baking equipment," Sam replied before she could catch her mistake. She told them earlier that she was looking at frying pans, not baking equipment.

"Samantha, you said you were looking at frying pans and now you say you were looking at new baking equipment? Just tell us the truth!" her father insisted.

"We had Lever go follow you last night, so it's no use lying to us!" her mom blurted out. _"I knew someone was spying on us last night! I knew it,"_ Sam was thinking. Just before Sam answered back, they were at check-in for the Reaping.

A few minutes after Sam checked in, the Reaping began as usual. The escort said a little speech about the Dark Days, showed a video, and then said, "Ladies first."

"Samantha Porter" the escort announced. Sam was shocked; she was supposed to get married after the Reaping, not go on a train to the Capital! It was her last year! Nonetheless, she made her way to the stage with her poker- face on.

"Now the boys," but before she could even get to the bowl someone shouted, "I VOLUNTEER!"

No one knew where the voice came from or who it belonged to, but then they saw two Peacekeepers leading a boy in stripes up the stage; it was Alex.

The escort was shocked, but she kept her cool just long enough to ask his name and tell the two to shake hands.

_This was going to be a long few weeks! _

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked it! There are only two more parts of Reapings left and then we get to do the Justice Building! It would mean the world to me if more of you guys reviewed and the next chapter should be up by Tuesday, the latest. Until next time, BYE!**


	4. Reapings for Districts 7, 8, and 9

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter of Reapings. I hope to be done with all of them by Tuesday, so I hope you like this chapter. BEWARE: some very heart wrenching characters are in this chapter. **

**District 7**

"Daddy, do I even have to go to the Reaping? It's not like the mayor's kids ever get Reaped!" Fiona complained to her father, the mayor of District 7. She never saw the point of her going to the Reapings, but she never complained before this year.

"Yes, Fiona you have to go, everyone in the District has to go. You know that," her father replied a little disappointed.

"I know, it's just thatno one of the upper class ever gets Reaped, so they should just tell us not to come; it makes my feet sore just standing there forever!" Fiona complained again.

"Fiona, you have to go and that's final; if I mad the rules, you would not have to go if you didn't want to, but I don't get to make the rules," after her father said this, Fiona knew the conversation was over; her father always gets the last word.

_When I become mayor of District 7, me and my kids won't ever have to go to the dreaded Reaping! _

"Daddy! I'm going over to Francis's house!" said Fiona. Francis had been Fiona's best friend ever since they were children; they did everything together, but her father didn't like that Fiona hung out with someone who was the lowest class. Fiona didn't care though, Francis was her best friend and they would do what they wanted, when they wanted.

"Francis! It's Fiona!" Fiona screamed in the door to Francis's old house. Francis then bolted down the steps and nearly tackled Fiona. "It's nice to see you!" Fiona said.

"It's nice to see you too! How have you been?" Francis asked. Fiona.

"It's been good. Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you something!" Fiona told Francis. Fiona then took a beautiful purple silk dress out of her bag and handed it to Francis. "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous Fiona! Next thing I know you'll be inviting me to go live at your house." Francis said jokingly, but Fiona didn't take it as a joke.

"OMG! That is a GREAT idea! Come with me RIGHT NOW!" Fiona said excitedly. And on that note they left for Fiona's house. Fiona would do anything for Francis and Francis would do anything for Fiona.

Acton woke up feeling great. He knew that he wouldn't get Reaped; he makes sure of that every year. He woos the woman who enters the names into the Reaping bowl and his name isn't ever in the bowl.

He works at the lumber yard with a few of his buddies; they call him "the ladies' man" because even if he looks at a girl with his beautiful green-blue eyes, they fall head over heels for him. He also has the best hair out of everyone in the District; short, curly blonde hair. No one in District 7 ever got beautiful blonde hair that was curly, not even the girls.

On his way to the Reaping all of the girls who like him crowed him like a flock of crows over a piece of bread. He didn't mind all of the attention at all.

"Acton, you do know that you have like seven shadows right?" Acton's best friend Chopper asked. Chopper was not the most handsome person alive, so he wasn't used to having a flock of girls swarming him.

"Yes, Chopper I am aware of my many stalkers, but you know I don't like one of them right?" Acton asked.

"Yeah I know you like Kristin. She is so out of your league," Chopper said.

"No she is not! She is just the lumber yard owner's daughter, it's not like she is the mayor's daughter!" Acton said.

Their conversation was interrupted by the tall male escort from the Capitol. "Welcome to the 30th Reaping of the Hunger Games! Let's not waste any time, so ladies first," the escort announced. He clearly did not want to be in District 7 more than he needed to be. "Fiona Denison!"

Fiona was not paying attention at all until two Peacekeepers took her from her place among the sixteen year-olds and dragged her up the stage.

"I VOULNTEER!" yelled Francis. Fiona then bolted up the stage, so Francis didn't get there first; she was not about to let her best friend to sacrifice herself for her. "NO! FIONA! LET ME GO FOR YOU!"

Then they heard the stun gun go off. Fiona couldn't look at the stunned body of her best friend; she knew that she would wake up, but she probably wouldn't wake up in time to say goodbye.

"Well that was uncalled for!" the escort said appalled at the behavior of Francis. "Boys, your turn. Acton Axel," the escort announced.

"Acton had taken all the precautions! He had done this for years and it doesn't work this year! He reluctantly made his way up the stage. They shook hands and Fiona could see Acton checking her out. She was disgusted and ran into the Justice Building.

**District 8**

Clark and Lizzie were walking to the Reaping together. Clark had just finished his second round of Kimono therapy, and Lizzie was with him every step of the way. Not only was Lizzie Clark's assistant nurse, she was his only friend. Even though Lizzie was a whole year younger than Clark, she was the only person who accepted him.

Clark had been suffering through lung Cancer ever since he was 12. He had no one but his older sister Marie. All of Marie's salary had been going to Clark's treatment and Clark had been forced to take tesserae, so they had food to eat.

Lizzie had met Clark when she first came to the hospital a year after him. "Lizzie, do you think I'll get Reaped?" Clark asked while walking to the Reaping.

"Clark, I honestly don't think that you'll get Reaped. I mean if it was going to happen, it would have happened already," Lizzie said reassuringly. "Do you think that I'll get Reaped?"

"Lizzie, I don't think that you have any chance of getting Reaped; your parents are doctors, you have never had to apply for tesserae, and you are the nicest person I have ever known," Clark replied.

"I don't think that the last one matters at all," Lizzie said jokingly. She knew that Clark thought differently though.

"No, it's completely true. Ever since I met you in that hospital, you never judged me and you were there for me even when my sister couldn't be there. You are the nicest person in the world." Clark stated.

"We better hurry and get to our places, the Reaping is starting. I'll see you after." Lizzie said.

Clark was standing with the seventeen year- old boy section and the other boys were pointing and whispering. He knew they were talking about him; he was the weird kid with Cancer and all. Not very many people had this illness anymore, so it was very unusual to see a boy with no hair walking around.

Their conversation was interrupted by the weird Capitol escort dressed in neon orange. Everyone knew the drill by now; the escort would come out welcome us, wish us luck, and send two of us to our deaths.

Clark's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the female tribute's name, "Elizabeth McGray." His best friend in the world had been Reaped, he was speechless. His shock was continued when he heard the male tribute, "Clark Manshaw."

So many things were running through Lizzie's mind right now, but most of all was the fact that she _and_ Clark, her best friend with Cancer were both Reaped for the _same_ Hunger Games. She didn't know how to handle the whole situation, so she just broke down into tears.

"Shake hands you two," the escort said to Clark and Lizzie. Clark just couldn't bring himself out of shock enough to reach out to Lizzie, and Lizzie wouldn't have had the heart to take it even if he had reached out.

**District 9**

Oakley woke up the morning of the Reaping after having the worst nightmare; he was the male tribute. He acted so fearless and brave around his friends, but he was actually really afraid of being Reaped.

Oakley was just the normal District 9 teenager; he worked in the fields, was very unattractive, but very strong. The only thing that was different about Oakley was his eyes; he had eyes that were a blue-gray, but they also had bits of red, green, and brown in them.

He looked at his clock near his cot and the time read 11:45 am; he only had 15 minutes to get to the Reaping, so he just threw on his field clothes and bolted out the door.

Ciara was not looking forward to the Reaping at all; yes she knew that if she was Reaped she would at least know how to use one weapon, a scythe. She had been trained to use one of these after all.

She worked in the fields of District nine and was an expert with a scythe, heck it was her nickname. Other than her talent with a scythe, her life was not special at all. She lives with her single mother. Her mom had had Scythe when she was sixteen and was not prepared for a child at all, and teen moms were not very liked around town, so her mom did what she had to do to keep Scythe.

Sometimes this meant working five jobs at a time, but her mom was determined to keep her child. "Scythe, go on to the Reaping, I'll meet you afterwards!" her mom yelled up to her.

On her way to the Reaping Scythe overheard some girls in her age group talking about her, but she ignored them like always. She just wanted to get the Reaping over with.

"This is the Reaping for the 30th Hunger Games! I am sure you all know the protocol, so let's get started. Ladies first. Ciara Warner!" the escort said.

"SCYTHE! NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER! SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Scythe's mother screamed from the parent section.

"Mom, MOM! I will be fine!" Scythe said through the sobs.

"Boys next! Oakley Brown!" the escort stated. No one came to the stage, then someone came running through the crowd saying, "I'm here! Don't worry!" It was Oakley.

"You do realize that you are the male tribute right?" the escort asked. Oakley was crushed.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Oakley said trying to act strong.

"Well this was interesting! Shake hands!" the escort said. They shook hands and Oakley was looking at Scythe like she was chopped meat. Little did he know what she could do with a Scythe.

**A/N: This chapter was really hard to write. I didn't know what to do with characters like Scythe and Oakley. Anyways, I hope you liked it and the next chapter should be up really soon along with my favorite character poll! BYE!**


	5. Reapings for Districts 10, 11, and 12

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Reapings! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in forever, and I think that I am going to skip right to chariot rides. So Sorry!**

**District 10**

Colt and Mary were doing their daily duty on the ranch when their adoptive parents came out and told them that it was time to go to the Reapings. Colt was not the least bit nervous but Mary was, it was her first year, and she didn't want to leave her brother.

"Colt, was your first Reaping scary?" Mary asked. She was genuinely afraid that either she or her brother was going to be Reaped, they did put their names in extra times.

"Mary, everyone's first Reaping is scary for them and mine was really scary because I was still in the orphanage when mine came along, but you have to be brave and have courage. Normally twelve year-olds don't get Reaped, even if they put in for tesserae. Your first Reaping will always be the worst, trust me," Colt told Mary. Colt knew that Mary couldn't stand being away from him and that she would have no one to re-assure her during the Reaping, so he tried to comfort her now.

Colt bent down to his short sister, so they were at eye level, and he tucked a strand of her dirty- blonde hair behind her ear. "Come here," Colt said while pulling Mary into a hug. "You will be fine; I promise I won't leave you until we have to go to our sections," Colt said.

"Ok, Colt. I'll miss you though." Mary said once they had to go to their sections. Mary was getting nervous, she hadn't been this far away from her brother since they were in separate orphanages, and she didn't like it. Just when she was about to break down the Reaping started, and Mary practically feinted.

"The female tribute that will represent District 10 in the 30th Annual Hunger Games is… Mary Runner!" the perky escort announced. By now Mary was hyperventilating, she couldn't stand to be away from her brother for ten minutes much less weeks! Colt was so upset for Mary, he knew that this would be hard for her, he then ran into the middle of the sections screaming her name.

"MARY! MARY! IT'S OKAY!" Colt shouted through his tears. Then he broke down when he heard the escort say the male tribute's name, "Colt Runner!" she said.

Colt ran up the stair and ran for Mary, but was stopped by a Peacekeeper, but he tried to fight him off. "GET OFF! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER! LET ME GO!" Colt screamed.

"Well isn't this just tragic! Siblings! This will be just eaten up in the Capital!" the escort said.

Colt was about to strangle her when Mary and he were led inside the Justice Building.

**District 11**

"This party is such a bummer, there's not anything to do but sit around," Sean said annoyed. Sean was always the person to be the life of any party. The only kind of party he hated were parties that involved his parents; and this was one of them. It was the night before the Reaping and his parents were having their annual rich person party before the Hunger Games. Only the "elite" of District 11 were invited to his parents' parties.

"Well we could get out of this lame party and go have some real fun!" Dominic, one of Sean's friends suggested. Sean liked the idea, but he didn't know how to get past his parents. He would have to trick them and sneak out.

"I'm going to go tell my parents I'm going up to bed then meet me outside my window." Sean said.

"Mom, I think I'm gunna head up to bed, the Reaping is tomorrow and I don't want to be tired." Sean said. He thought he was pretty convincing, he always is.

"Sean, you are such a well-behaved boy. Go to bed, we will check on you to see if you are sleeping later. Love you," his mother said. He was free to go!

He went up to his room, locked his door, opened his window, and jumped out. He met Dominic under the willow tree next to his window and they headed off to the bar.

Once Sean and Dominic were coming up at Dominic's girlfriend's house, Sean was starting to wonder why Dominic would date her; she didn't even live in the richest part of the "rich section" like Dominic did. Then she walked out, and she was beautiful; she had the curliest black hair, the smoothest chocolate brown skin, and beautiful brown eyes that sparkled when light hit them.

"Hi! My name is Sky! You must be Sean. I'm Dominic's girlfriend; it's so nice to finally meet you!" Sky said. All Sean could focus on were her beautiful eyes. She noticed this and quickly looked away. Once Sky was farther ahead than the two guys, Sean turned to Dominic.

"How did you get that beautiful girl to go for _you? _Isn't she older than you too?" Sean asked a little bit annoyed. All Dominic did was nod his head. Sean would find a way to get Sky if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The next morning, Dominic and Sean were walking to the Reaping when Sky approached. "Hey guys! Are you as nervous as I am right now?" she asked quickly. Sean felt very calm about the Reaping, until it started.

"Let's get right to the girls… Sky Blue!" said the tall man with the wired mustache.

Sky was nervous and didn't know how to react, so she just walked to the stage with her face blank of any emotion. "Now the boys… Sean DeBlue!"

Sean was shocked, but now he got to spend some time with the beautiful Sky! He knew that he probably would never see his family again, but he never really thought they loved him anyhow.

**District 12**

That morning, the Capital was recapping the most famous Games, and it really stabbed Melody in the heart because it made her think of her mother. "Mom, I miss you so much," Melody said out loud to no particular person. Her mom did not die in the Hunger Games, but her mom's sister did. Her sister's death pushed her mom to a point of mental instability; it pushed her to her breaking point. Years after her sister's death, her mother killed herself because she could not live with the grief and guilt. She was 18 when her sister was Reaped, and she could have volunteered, but she didn't and she never forgave herself for it.

To calm herself, Melody sang. "Deep in the Meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow," Melody was still one of the more well-off people in the District, even though her mom was gone. She still had her father who owned the bakery. She also had a young sister named Cassidy.

"Mel, are you ready to head down to the Reaping?" her father asked. Her father had been monitoring his kids really closely ever since their mom killed herself. "Let's go."

* * *

"Coal, are you clean and ready to go?" Coal's mom asked. Coal's mom was very supportive of Coal. Coal was the soul benefactor of the family ever since his father was paralyzed in a mining accident 2 years ago. "The Reaping is starting and we're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"Mom, they won't miss me. If I get Reaped then they would have to drag me on that stage," Cole replied. Coal did not support the Hunger Games at all. When he was 12, his best friend in the world was Reaped and of course was a bloodbath tribute. Every year he was forced to go back to the Reaping and re-live that horrible day; he resented the Capital with a passion.

* * *

"Welcome to the Reaping of the 30th Hunger Games. You know the protocol, ladies first!" the escort in the blue dress said to perkily. "Melody Jay!"

Melody's heart stopped; it was her. She knew she had no chance; the only weapon she knew how to use was a measly butter knife. Nonetheless, she walked to the stage, trying to choke back tears.

"Coal Case!" the escort announced, but Coal did not come to the stage. "Are you here? Come to the stage!" Coal was there, but had no intention of walking to that stage. The Peacekeepers finally found him in his row, but he still refused to budge. The Peacekeepers had to tranquilize him to get him up the stage.

**A/N: Again soooo sorry about not updating, but I was super busy. I decided that I am going to skip goodbyes and train rides and go straight to the chariots. **


	6. Chariot Rides

**A/N: I decided that I'm going to skip the train rides and goodbyes because they are always so drab to me. This chapter is the chariot rides. I hope you like it. The poll should be up by tomorrow.**

Diamond looked better than ever! The stylist dressed her in actual diamonds; nothing but the best for District 1! Her outfit was made out of white silk to begin with, and then draped with hundreds of diamonds. It highlighted her fiery red hair perfectly. She had a diamond tiara as a headpiece along with actual glass slippers to finish the outfit off. She looked amazing; she couldn't say the same for her district partner.

Antony looked horrific! He was wearing a white man-skirt that was covered in diamond studs. He had sparkles all over his bare chest and legs and to make the outfit worse, he had a crown of diamond studs. He looked disgusting and he knew that everyone would laugh at him. When Diamond walked up to the chariot she had a cheeky smile on and asked, "Are you trying to look awkward? You could at least smile; you're wearing diamonds!"

Antony was slightly annoyed by her comments, but didn't want to upset her after what she did to her old trainer. He finally undertook a few minutes of awkward silence until he finally said, "I'm gunna go scope out our competition. You want to come with?" Diamond didn't respond, so Antony suggested that she go just to show off her outfit. At this offer, she came with him.

At the District 2 chariot, Antony and Diamond stopped. They were going to form the Career alliance, but this year the tributes seemed different than past years. For one, Diamond was a hot-head, the district 2 male, Maze, was the son of two Victors and had a brother who was a Victor, and the female District 2 tribute Terra was the daughter of a dead Victor. It was an interesting group in Antony's eyes, but he had a feeling that they couldn't be trusted.

"Ah District 1, what a pleasure!" Maze said. "I take it that we're going to form the coveted Career Alliance, because I warn you that if we don't, you all will be the first few to go, and it won't be a slow death." Antony knew that at this threat he couldn't join with these people, but he would have to go along with it for a while.

At the District 3 chariot, App was hyperventilating; she couldn't go in front of the whole country, especially in a tight, short dress with wires on it. She looked like a 17 year old when she was actually 12. The dress was padded as well, and they put these things called contact lenses in her eyes to get rid of her glasses. To make her day even better, her district partner walked up to the chariot. He was 2 years older than her and he was looking at her awkwardly. "What's the matter with you?" App asked her partner. He just shook his head.

The Careers barely looked at District 3; all they were going for was District 4. District 4 had some pretty decent tributes this year: a girl who trained at the Career academy since she was 11 and an orphan who volunteered. Once the Careers hit the District 4 chariot Serena was staring at them. Gilligan was also looking at them, but not so intensely.

"So, we hear that you guys are well-trained. What we want to know is if you're well-trained enough to be a part of the Career Alliance," Terra said to Gilligan and Serena. Serena wasn't intimidated by Terra or the rest of the alliance, but Gilligan was showing otherwise. Serena stepped up to the plate when there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah we're well-trained enough to be in with you guys. But I have one question," Serena told them. "What if we don't form the alliance with you guys?" Maze was furious, but Antony was impressed. _Maybe he _didn't _have to go with the Career pack. Maybe he and this brave District 4 girl could go out on their own._

"Well I guess you'll have to see to find out. Let me just warn you that you guys would be target number one and two," Maze threatened. Serena didn't care, but Gilligan did, so he finally spoke up.

"Guys, you know she's kidding! She likes to push people's buttons!" Gilligan recovered. Serena was pissed that he just said that. She _did_ want to know because she _didn't _want to form an alliance with them. They went on killing sprees and turn on each other the first chance they get!

"Well then keep her under control from now on if you do want an alliance!" Diamond shouted.

The Career pack of six moved on to District 5 without paying much attention to the tributes, other than to note that one of them, the girl named Bolt, was in a wheelchair. "She'll be an easy kill," Maze said loud enough for her to hear. Bolt wanted to cry so badly, but she had to be strong.

The Careers, however, did stop at the District 6 chariot to check out the ex-prisoner, Alex. He was buff, tall, and rustic. "What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked. He obviously did not want to talk to anyone, especially not the Careers.

"We were just coming by to ask you to be a part of the Career Alliance," Terra said. Alex saw what these people did to get in the Hunger Games, and he was no different, but he at least had a reason to come: get out of jail.

"Listen guys, I don't like you, so get out of my face!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs. If they didn't have him handcuffed to his chariot, he would have gone after them, but he couldn't.

Once they were gone, Alex's District partner came out and asked, "What was that all about?" Alex could barely tolerate her, but she was from home, so he kinda liked her company. "Nothing," Alex said.

The Careers were debating stopping at the District 7 chariot, but decided against it. The tributes from that District would not be of any use: the mayor's daughter and the lumber yard worker. Not big competition.

"Should we even bother with 8? It's only Cancer boy and his tiny friend," Diamond said loudly. The rest of the Career pack agreed with her, but Serena and Antony thought she shouldn't have said it like that.

Clark could feel the eyes of Capital people on him, and he didn't like it. Lizzie came out just when he was about to go insane. "Clark, are you ok?" she asked. Clark only nodded his head. He liked Lizzy, but not just as friends. He knew that she would never go for the older boy who had Cancer. Clark, however, was wrong; Lizzy liked him in that way too, but was afraid to tell him.

Meanwhile, the Career pack was headed to District 9. They skipped over this District as well. Only a little 13 year old skinny girl and a 14 year old buff boy. The Careers could tell that they really didn't have much competition, but Antony thought otherwise. He could see potential in the little girl called "Scythe." _She had to have been nicknamed that for a reason. _

The Careers were nearing District 10 just as the announcer called for the tribute to enter their chariots. Diamond was ready, she already knew her angle would be sexy; District 1's tribute's angle was always sexy. _I can sell sexy to these gullible people. _Antony wasn't looking forward to the chariot ride; he was wearing a skirt.

The chariots started to move, and Antony and Diamond could hear the people of the Capital cheering. They both loved the attention. Same with Maze and Terra. They were sure to get sponsors. App and Aaron were not so excited about hearing the cheering, the same for all the other tributes other that District 12.

"This is the 30th Hunger Games!" President Snow said. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" All of the lower-class Districts knew that this saying meant "Hope that you don't die!"

On the elevator ride up, Antony told Serena to meet him on the roof to talk. Serena liked this idea; Antony seemed a lot like her.

"You don't want to join the Career alliance, do you?" Antony asked Serena once they were on the roof. Serena didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not so she didn't answer him. Antony took her silence as a "yes," and told her his plan to act like a part of the alliance until the Bloodbath was over.

"I love it!" Serena replied.


	7. Training PT 1

**A/N: This is the first part of training. I am not going to do individual evaluations of the tributes because they are so drab, so I'm just gunna look at all of the tributes in 2 or 3 chapters of training. We will still know the scores of the tributes because I will put them in the interviews. Anyways, as always, I hope you like this chapter, and I would love if you guys reviewed! **

The Career pack started at weaponry as usual. Diamond couldn't wait to show her skills with a machete. Antony knew what she did to her old trainer, but the others hadn't. She asked one of the training assistants to get her an avox to practice with. She told them to give him a weapon, so he could fight back. "Are you ready?" she asked the avox. The avox just nodded, only because he didn't know what would happen next.

The rest of the tributes just stared at Diamond while she tore that poor avox limb from limb. It was so grotesque that some of the other tributes had to walk into a different room. She was vicious; she surely showed that she was not to be messed with if she had her machete around.

Maze was impressed with Diamond, but she would be hard to beat. _After all of the weaker tributes are gone, she's the first to go._ Now it was his turn to show off his skills to everyone; he was expert with a javelin. He had to ask the trainers to set up extra practice dummies, so he could _really _gloat. As the dummies started to move, Maze kept throwing, and kept hitting them in their kill points. Antony was impressed; especially when he threw one with his back turned and still hit it in a major kill point.

After Diamond's incident with the avox, App ran out of the training center, but was later found by Aaron. "App? App, please come out," Aaron said. App was shaking in a corner crying. She didn't understand why Diamond had to kill that avox, he was mute, but he was still a person!

"I just don't see… how people … could do that! He … was helpless against her, but… everyone just … stood… and watched him … get butchered!" App said through her tears. Aaron tried to persuade her to go back to the training room, and after numerous attempts, he succeeded.

"Which station do you want to go to first?" Aaron asked App. Aaron had his heart set on going to the electricity station, and he hoped that App did too.

"Can we go to electricity?" App asked. Aaron was happy that App wanted to go to the exact same station as him. They would make a good team. App headed straight for the wire. She slowly un-spooled it from its coil, and started madly toying with it. Aaron went for the tracker. If Aaron could rig this tracker, then in the arena he could know the location of every tribute, who dies, and who's alive. He would rule the game.

Gilligan was throwing his harpoon at practice dummies when Terra approached him. "So you weren't trained at the Career Academy at all?" she asked. Gilligan just shook his head no. "You're pretty good. Where did you learn to throw like that?" she asked again.

Gilligan felt very uncomfortable around people, especially girls. "I used to work on a boat catching fish back in District 4. When I told my employer that I wanted to do the Hunger Games, he let me take a harpoon back home with me, so I could practice." Gilligan's employer was like a father-figure to him, and Gilligan owed all his success to him.

"That must have been nice," Terra said. She asked him if he would practice throwing maces with her, and he couldn't say no. At the mace throwing station, Terra taught Gilligan how to throw a mace, and he caught on right away. The only reason Terra was spending any time with Gilligan was to evaluate his strengths and weaknesses. Based on what she currently knows about him, he would be easy to pick off when he doesn't have his harpoon.

Dash was just wandering around the training center looking for a station he would be somewhat decent at. All Dash could think about was Hydra. _I was so stupid! I knew she still loved me! Now I'm just gunna die and she'll forget me._ "What station should I go to? I'm not good with weapons, I'll electrocute myself if I go to electricity, and I'll break my bones if I do the obstacle course!" Dash said out loud, but to no particular person. It was all true; Dash wasn't skilled at anything he tried to do. He burned his hands when he tried to build a fire, he got a rash when he touched poisonous berries, and he cut his hands at the knife throwing station. He wouldn't last past the first day.

Sky was at the throwing station throwing her spear when Sean came up to her. "So, you can use a spear?" Sean asked. Sky knew that Sean liked her; she could tell after that night they all went out together before the Reaping. She was slightly annoyed by him; he had been following her all morning, but she was good at hiding her feelings.

"Yeah," she said seductively. "What kind of weapon can you use?" She didn't think that he knew how to use any kind of weapon because he lived in the richy-rich section of District 11, but he proved her wrong.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with a pitch fork," Sean said happily. When the trainers set up the practice dummies, Sean hit every one in a kill point. Sky was impressed. "You know, with your skills with a spear and my skills with a pitch fork, we could be a really powerful alliance. I mean only if you want to." Sky was not about to pass up this deal!

"Sure, I think we'll make a good team! Just keep it on the down low, alliances always go first," Sky said. Sean has his chance with her now!

"Colt, what are we going to do? We both know that we both can't make it out alive, and we don't have that great of a chance of just one of us getting out. I don't want to die!" Mary said to her brother in her southern accent. Colt knew that Mary was scared, and he was doing his best to calm her down, but she was still going crazy. Colt knew that Mary could use a hammer, and he could use a whip, but up against the Career pack, they had a very slim chance of survival.

"Mary, even if we don't make it out alive, then at least we'll know that we tried to make it out. I'll try to get you out, but if you get out, you'll be without me, and that'll kill you," Colt explained to his little sister. Mary was running this scenario in her mind when she broke down into tears. Colt comforted her and told her to go throw her hammer.

Mary knocked over a pile of weights with one throw of her hammer, and the Careers saw. They were not happy that she could do that. She was dead meat in that arena. Colt was using his whip and knocked the head off of a practice dummy. _She could go home if I really tried. _

Oakley was practicing with his sickle when Scythe came up to talk to him. "You know, you should be trying to make allies, not just doing your own thing," Scythe said to him. Oakley did not like people at all; he only had a few friends back home.

"You know I don't like you that much right? I don't want any alliance, especially not with you," Oakley said. Scythe was slightly hurt by this comment, but kept egging him on. Scythe knew strategy, and this was her's: make the others crack mentally. She was very good a manipulating people to do what she wanted, and as a bonus, she was good with a Scythe.

Just to show off, Scythe started to attack the practice dummy with her scythe. Oakley was impressed, but wouldn't show it; he still didn't want to form an alliance.

"Impressed?" Scythe asked. She could tell that he didn't know she had that in her. She knew that she would get an alliance with someone if they saw her skills with a scythe.


End file.
